A carta
by Megara Soul
Summary: Palavras não ditas, encontradas em uma velha carta...yaoi Saga,Kanon,Aioros.


Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence, são do tio Kurumada, se fossem meus esses meninos estariam em maus lençóis ou bons lençóis.

**A carta**

O templo de gêmeos estava vazio, há muito tempo não entrava ali. Caminhou pelo grande salão de entrada a passos lentos, olhando para as paredes verificando cada canto, recordando-se de tudo o que havia acontecido nesse lugar, aquelas paredes e pilastras foram testemunhas de tempos de batalha, de tanta dor e sofrimento.

Agora testemunhavam apenas o vazio. Dirigiu-se para as escadas que davam acesso ao aposento do guardião de gêmeos.

Estava tudo exatamente como se lembrava. Sentou do lado direito da cama larga onde ao lado havia um criado-mudo.

Abriu a gaveta, olhando os pequenos objetos guardados ali, tudo ali lhe trazia tantas lembranças, lembranças essas que agora lhe doíam tanto e vinham carregadas de um sabor amargo.

Pegou um pequeno caderno guardado ali, começou a folheá-lo.

Encontrou a foto que ele e o irmão haviam tirado juntos, quase sempre estavam separados por causa de seus deveres, mais aquele dia, o da foto, havia sido tão especial para eles. Foi o dia em que o amor que sentiam um pelo outro havia se revelado a eles de uma outra forma que ambos não haviam imaginado ate o momento.

Tocou a foto acariciando o rosto do irmão, idêntico ao seu, sem querer deixou cair o caderno, inclinou-se para pega-lo e notou que um envelope havia caído de dentro dele.

Pegou-o com cuidado, não tinha percebido antes, abriu-o e tirou uma folha de papel escrita e uma foto, outra foto.

Mais essa não era dele ou do irmão, e sim de Aioros, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário. Abriu a folha de papel reconhecendo de imediato à caligrafia caprichada e começou a ler em pensamento:

'Hoje tomei a decisão de lhe contar tudo, há algum tempo venho sentindo algo estranho. Sinto que nossa amizade não é mais a mesma. Não sei o que esta havendo comigo, me perdoe, mais preciso lhe dizer, sinto que vou enlouquecer se não o fizer.

Tenho tido pensamentos que não devia a seu respeito, quando estamos juntos sinto-me o homem mais feliz do mundo sua companhia me faz tão bem, mais tenho medo, medo de mim.

Quando nos treinos nos tocamos, sinto-me estremecer, mesmo sendo inevitável se tratando de um treino é perfeitamente normal o contato físico, mais isso tem me causado sensações que antes não sentia. E quando o treino acaba e você tira sua camisa, enxugando o suor do rosto e vem caminhando em minha direção, me falta o ar.

Sinto vontade de abraçá-lo, de tocá-lo, seu corpo moreno bem torneado pelos treinos constantes me causa arrepios.

Perdoe-me outra vez por estar lhe contando essas coisas, talvez você esteja abismado com o que estou dizendo, ou talvez não.

Estou amando você...

Mais outra coisa me assusta. Algumas vezes pareço não ser eu mesmo, e como se me torna-se outra pessoa. Sinto uma ambição e desejo de poder sem medida. Tenho medo de mim...

Queria que você corresponde-se aos meus sentimentos para com você. Às vezes parece que você me olha com o mesmo carinho, mais posso estar enganado.

Se você chegar a receber isso, lhe imploro que me ajude. Pretendo lhe entregar ainda hoje mais tenho que ver o grande mestre antes.

Estou com medo do que penso fazer, sei que você já desconfia das minhas intenções não é?

Você foi o escolhido pelo Grande Mestre, tenho certeza que notou que sou uma ameaça, que sou como uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Mais o que sinto por você é verdadeiro é minha parte boa que o ama e o amara sempre seja qual for o futuro que nos aguarda. '

Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, ele o amava, o irmão amava Aioros, mais esse nunca veio a saber. A carta nunca fora entregue. As lagrimas corriam por seu rosto agora, algumas gotas caiam sobre o papel e uma delas borrou a assinatura no final da carta.

. "Saga o homem amaldiçoado pelo bem e o mal"

Kanon não podia acreditar que o irmão havia escondido ate mesmo dele. Teria sido tudo diferente se Saga tivesse entregado a carta a Aioros?

Mais ele não conseguiu, foi consumido pelo mal antes disso. Aioros nunca chegou a saber, e agora ambos Saga e Aioros estavam mortos.

E ele Kanon, agora estava ali para tomar o lugar do irmão como Cavaleiro de Gêmeos havia recebido o perdão de Athena.

Depois de um tempo sem escrever finalmente sai um fics... estava sem nenhuma inspiração, mais minha inspiração voltou xD, me digam o que acharam se ficou bom ou ruim comentem, estou com e-mail novo.


End file.
